When working with certain animals, such as pigs, sheep and calves, it is often necessary to see to certain aspects of health of the animal. The applicant has developed a hook device that will catch and hold the animal during such operations. The hook device allows an operator to catch and hold the animal until its release will be allowed by the operator.
The applicant has researched the patentability of his product and has failed to find any similar devices directed to the desired intentions. A similar commercial search has been made and he has found a Canadian company that produces a hooking, retention device but in his opinion, the differences between this disclosed product and their product, as far as he has been able to determine, are substantial and this Canadian unit should not bear on the patentability of his design.
One particular aspect of the invention designed to prevent harm to the animal is the built in, relative rotation arrangment between the inner and outer extensible shaft portions. By allowing the inner hook carrying shaft to rotate with respect to the outer shaft, the animal may turn, roll or otherwise move without moving against a locked hook. This arrangment prevents injury to the animal while still retaining the same and these gyrations are not transferred to the user of the device which could easily twist or otherwise strain the user's hand, wrist and arm.